Agradecimientos
by Escritor Fantasma
Summary: Ha transcurrido un año en la vida de Kimihiro Watanuki, e inevitablemente han ocurrido cambios en su persona y en su mundo. Pero una sola herida permanece abierta, y gracias a alguien muy especial buscará sanar y encontrar lo que ahora desea.


xxxHOLiC Fanfic

Por: **Escritor Fantasma**

Aclaración: Tanto la serie xxxHOLiC como todos sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a CLAMP, yo sólo me tomé la libertad de crear esta historia.

Es el primer fanfic que escribo en mucho tiempo, así que pido me tengan paciencia. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.

"Agradecimientos"

Capítulo único

Aquél día amaneció muy nublado y conforme pasaron las horas se hizo presente una tormenta, lo cual era común en esos días finales del verano en Tokio.

_Odio cuando llueve_ –dijo Watanuki bajo el paraguas-_, no se puede secar la ropa. _

Justo en ese momento recordó que aquellas palabras y algunas otras las dijo hacía ya un año, un año marcado por el encuentro con la misteriosa y seductora hechicera Ichihara Yuuko, para quien aún trabajaba arduamente para así compensar el pago por su anhelado deseo; un año también de recuerdos amigables y otros algo desagradables, pero sin importar el matiz de estas experiencias se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Tal vez la bruja de las dimensiones tuviera razón desde el principio. Recordó sus palabras:

"_Trabajar en mi tienda traería el equilibrio necesario a tu vida, y lo quieras o no, a partir de hoy tu vida cambiará… porque es inevitable."_

No quería admitirlo, pero Yuuko tuvo razón. El año no pasó en vano, y los cambios fueron evidentes, como su amistad un poco menos competitiva con Doumeki y la madurez de sus sentimientos hacia Himawari, de quien aún tenía que captar su atención.

Respecto a las visiones tenebrosas, estas aún continuaban pero cada vez más reducidas. Ya fuera por compartir una parte de la vista de su amigo-rival o por su propia madurez, el ver cada vez con menos frecuencia espíritus ansiosos por atemorizarlo y devorarlo a cada paso que daba le alegraba. Poco a poco sería normal, pero en ese momento:

_No puede ser, cuando pienso que por fin seré alguien normal recuerdo la primera adivinación con Yuuko:_ "Desde tu nacimiento eres diferente al resto de las personas". _Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿quién es normal?_ _La normalidad, como las coincidencias, no existe._

Reflexiones que derivaban de las conversaciones aparentemente extrañas y complicadas de la bruja de las dimensiones. Tarde o temprano, Watanuki le daría las gracias.

Se detuvo frente a una florería para comprar un sencillo ramo de lirios blancos, con toda seguridad para alguien especial. Tras pagar y agradecer a la vendedora prosiguió su camino:

_Por fin estoy aquí,_ –dijo al poner un pie en el parque donde a la entrada le recibía el gran árbol de hortensias violetas- _espero no haber llegado muy tarde _–con un tono suave y amable-

A pesar de la lluvia cerró el paraguas, se acercó aún más al arbusto, no sintió presencia espiritual alguna, lo que en parte le tranquilizó, pero también le entristeció. En silencio depositó el ramillete en la tierra a modo de ofrenda. Unió sus manos en señal de oración, y en su corazón una plegaria se elevó a los cielos en memoria de aquella pequeña niña que murió prematuramente y que desesperadamente suplicó su ayuda. Un año hacía ya de ese encuentro que le marcó profundamente, dejándole una herida abierta en su alma.

_Espero que estés bien y hayas encontrado la paz que tanto necesitabas. Gracias por haberme dejado ayudarte. Ahora soy yo quien necesita de tu ayuda… por favor_ –su voz se entrecortó y un nudo se formó en su garganta- _dame un poco de la paz que ahora disfrutas, porque mi alma no está tranquila. Si puedes escucharme… y si aún me recuerdas, por favor… ayúdame._

Una solitaria lágrima se confundió con la lluvia que le empapaba. A los escasos segundos Watanuki no pudo contener más el llanto. Lágrimas dolorosas, fruto de la empatía y del encuentro con esa pequeña criatura inocente cuya fatídica muerte le partía el corazón, pero de este dolor nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Lloró por largo tiempo…

Temiendo que algún curioso se acercara y preguntara indebidamente, decidió retirarse dejando frente aquella tumba simbólica el ramo de lirios y llevándose a cuestas consigo su dolor. Apenas se percató que había transcurrido mucho tiempo y en su reloj marcaban ya las 9 de la noche, aunque mucha diferencia entre la mañana y la noche en aquél día lluvioso no existió.

Tras una ducha y una cena ligera, bebió un té caliente para así relajarse y meditar.

_¿Por qué tengo este poder maldito? ¿Por qué sólo puedo ver seres que quieren devorarme? ¿Qué pretenderán consumiendo mi cuerpo y desgarrando mi alma?_ –cuestionamientos molestos para el taciturno adolescente, molestos porque no tenía una respuesta adecuada-

_¿Realmente fue inevitable el conocer a Yuuko? Si no hubiera sido así… nada de lo que ahora es sería; pero, ¡maldición, cómo odio esto! ¡¿Por qué no deja de dolerme?! ¡Fue sólo un trabajo más! ¡Un trabajo! ¡Yo sólo cometí el error de involucrarme! Pero… ¿acaso no tengo derecho de sentir pena y dolor? ¿Qué regla me impide tener misericordia hacia los que sufren? ¿Tengo que hacer diferencia entre los vivos y los muertos? ¿Somos todos dignos, o sólo algunos?_ –Suspiró ante la complejidad aparente de sus propias dudas-

Todo indicaba que la tormenta continuaría durante la noche y posiblemente hasta el día siguiente. Dejó que el ventilador terminara de secar su uniforme en el cuarto de lavado, y temprano entonces se despertaría para desvanecer las arrugas.

_Ya es casi media noche, y estoy muy cansado. Según hoy fue mi día libre, y no hice nada para disfrutarlo_ - dijo con mucha frustración-

Apagó las luces de su departamento, extendió un extremo de las sábanas blancas y se acostó en el futon para finalmente cubrirse y descansar, ya que nada más podía hacer. Al menos en sus sueños tendría un breve escape de la fatalidad del destino.

Transcurrió varias horas y Watanuki no concilió el sueño, ya que la tristeza anidada en su corazón no se lo permitía. Afuera llovía aún con mucha intensidad. Pronto al agua que mojaba la tierra se le unieron las lágrimas silenciosas del joven vidente. No pudo reprimirlas, mucho menos al recordar aquellos momentos turbulentos en la entrada al infierno cuando una voz sin dueño les previno de no seguir, al recordar los ruegos desesperados de la pequeña que le llamó afectuosamente "hermano mayor", su temor ante la suciedad de su cuerpo y espíritu, y el cambio en su ser, el temor que sentía que todos se burlarían de ella. Los ojos azules de Watanuki ahora estaban enrojecidos de llanto y nublados de dolor, y en su corazón suplicaba sentir de nuevo la calidez de la mano de la pequeña sin nombre, nuevamente sentir su abrazo y escucharle hablar.

_Casi muero ese día, pero pude ayudar…_

_Aún así, no estuvo bien lo que hice _–respondió la voz de un intruso-

Su percepción de lo sobrenatural le alertó, pero en esta ocasión fue una presencia amable. Con cierta rapidez se giró hacia su derecha para descubrir al intruso, y temiendo ahora ser víctima de alucinaciones se frotó los ojos y secó los restos de lágrimas, pero su lucidez no estaba en nada afectada ni su vista parecía jugarle una mala pasada. Aunque no tuviese la vista de Doumeki reconocería esa voz suave e infantil. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y sonrió:

_¿En verdad eres tú?_ –Dudó de la veracidad de la visión-

_Si, onii-chan. Ya soy la misma_ –le respondió la niña con una sonrisa-

_¿Estaré soñando? Dime si…_

_No, onii-chan, esto no es un sueño. Realmente estoy aquí contigo_ –la pequeña de cabello castaño se arrodilló y quedó a la altura del rostro del aún sorprendido Watanuki-

_¿Cómo es esto posible? Creí que los que cruzaban la otra orilla no volvían a este mundo._

_Se pueden hacer algunas excepciones, onii-chan. Los que estamos allá podemos a veces entrar en contacto con ustedes, y en tu caso que puedes vernos, materializarnos dejando por un momento el otro mundo._

_¿Tuviste problemas al cruzar de regreso?_ –Verdaderamente el chico se sentía el hermano mayor de la niña-

_Ninguno, y tampoco tuve miedo. Todos mis miedos desaparecieron, las tinieblas nunca jamás se acercarán para llevarme y estoy para siempre en paz._

_Cuanto me alegra saberlo. Ahora puedo estar yo también tranquilo..._

_Desde antes debiste estarlo, onii-chan_ –le interrumpió cariñosamente- _Desde que mis padres me encontraron pudieron ayudarme con sus plegarias a seguir mi camino. A pesar de su dolor ahora pueden estar tranquilos. Pero si estoy aquí es porque ahora tú me necesitas, y te ayudaré._

_¿En verdad escuchaste mi oración?_ –Watanuki se conmovió-

_Dios nos permite escuchar a nuestros seres queridos cuando estos necesitan nuestra ayuda. Y a ti, onii-chan, aunque una sola vez nos encontramos, te escucho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sólo hasta ahora pude venir a ti. Hay algo que debes comprender._

_Sí, dime qué es._

_No necesitas que yo te de paz, ya que la paz la tienes en tu interior, mi querido onii-chan. La paz está en lo más profundo de tu alma. No busques por fuera aquello vive en tu interior._

Estas palabras le resultaron tan complejas como los discursos de Yuuko sobre el destino y los deseos, pero a diferencia de aquellas, estas parecían un bálsamo curativo para su torturada alma. Poco a poco, la tranquilidad se apoderó de su ser. Watanuki sólo guardó silencio y contemplaba a su querida "hermanita menor", los mismos ojos pero más brillantes, su piel ligeramente pálida, sus suaves cabellos castaños y su fresco y fragante aroma, desconocido.

_Si, onii-chan. Este es el olor de todos aquellos que vivimos en el cielo. Y también es el perfume de las flores que me regalaste. Muchas gracias, son muy lindas._

En sus delicadas manos traía el ramo de lirios blancos. No podía estar equivocado, era el mismo, pero parecía sobrenaturalmente hermoso, pero aún más bella era la sonrisa de la pequeña.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ –Mirándola fijamente, con un ligero sonrojo-

_Si lo sé, te responderé onii-chan_ –ella también fijó su mirada color miel en el chico-

_¿Por qué dijiste que lo que hiciste estuvo mal?_

La pequeña guardó silencio, pero se llenó de valor y le dijo la verdad:

_Porque de haberte llevado conmigo al mundo de los muertos habría provocado tu muerte, y eso, como bien sabes, es una pecado muy grave para ustedes y para nosotros. Por eso me alegra que no me hayas dejado avanzar. Por eso ahora que estoy aquí te pido perdón por el peligro al que te expuse_ –la pequeña no pudo evitar entristecerse-

_No te preocupes ni entristezcas, no lo sabías y tenías miedo. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte_ –aseguró el vidente- _Sólo quiero agradecerte el que hayas confiado en mi y que ahora hayas venido a verme_ –evidentemente feliz, como no lo estaba hace mucho tiempo-

_Soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte, onii-chan. Tú me viste como realmente soy, y no como quedé después de morir. Tu valor y fuerza interna me salvaron de ir al abismo y me ayudaron a recuperarme. Siempre podrás contar conmigo_.

Cuando la pequeña sonrió al finalizar, Watanuki, con lágrimas pero en paz, la tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Permanecieron abrazados en silencio por largo tiempo, sin preocuparse por la aurora cercana.

_Muchas gracias por venir y por no olvidarme_ –le dijo complacido-

_Jamás te olvidaré onii-chan. Tú eres especial, siempre serás especial para mí y para muchos otros. Recuerda que no estás solo y jamás lo has estado. Contigo están personas muy especiales que te quieren y darían todo por ti. Es a ellos a quienes debes cuidar, es por ellos por quienes debes preocuparte, por mí ya no te preocupes más porque estoy muy bien_.

Se separaron lentamente. Watanuki se limpió los restos de lágrimas y pudo contemplar el resplandor azul celeste de la niña.

Por la ventana entró un tenue rayo de sol.

_Ya amaneció _–dijo el chico con felicidad- _Amaneció no sólo en el mundo, también en mí ha amanecido._

_Y ha dejado de llover. Hoy varias almas marchan al cielo. Esta lluvia simboliza el agua viva con la cual Dios nos purifica _–aseguró plena de esperanza y gratitud-

Watanuki comprendió el significado de esas palabras.

_Onii-chan, debo irme._

_¿Tan pronto?_

_Si, onii-chan. Los que estamos allá no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí. Quisiera quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero no puedo._

_Comprendo. Gracias por haber venido a visitarme. Nunca te olvidaré… Te amo_.

_Desde allá arriba te cuidaré. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, mi querido onii-chan… También te amo._

Los rayos del sol eran pálidas luces comparadas con el resplandor azul de la niña.

_Este no es un adiós, hermanita. Algún día nos volveremos a ver._

_Sí onii-chan. Nos volveremos a ver. Cuídate mucho. ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Hasta pronto!_

E inesperadamente como apareció, Watanuki no tuvo más visión de ella, pero en su alma ahora nacía la paz y amanecía ciertamente. Ahora que todo estaba bien, le tocaba hacer su parte de trabajo para alcanzar sus sueños, sueños por los cuales tendría que esforzarse, aunque en esta ocasión no requeriría ayuda ni pagar a nadie más que a si mismo para hacerlos realidad.

No necesitó dormir. Cuando el sol estuvo cerca del cenit salió de su departamento con rumbo a la tienda de Yuuko, pero en el camino tomó una pequeña desviación.

_Bien, es ahora o nunca _–dijo frente a la puerta del templo de la familia Shizuka-

Tocó la campañilla. Esperó por un breve lapso, pues alguien cercano atendió su llamado y abrió la puerta. Sus rostros se volvieron serios al descubrirse:

_Ahh, sólo es Watanuki _–dijo inexpresivamente Doumeki-

_¡Yo no soy "Ahh", grandísimo estúpido! _–Reclamó Watanuki-

_¿Qué quieres? _

_Bien, seré directo. Sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero… tengo que reconocer que de no ser por tu ayuda no estaría vivo y diciendo esto que me cuesta mucho. Pero esto sólo lo diré una vez, ¿entendiste grandísimo tonto? _

_Sí, te escucho._

_De no ser por tu ayuda… si no hubiera recurrido a ti seguramente estaría ciego. Y si bien sigo pensando que tú y yo como amigos no tenemos futuro, quiero decirte… decirte _–su orgullo le dificultada expresarse abiertamente- _que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi _–esto último en susurro-

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_¡No me hagas repetirlo, maldita sea! _–La mirada fija, pero intensa, de su amigo-rival parecía desarmarle- _Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi._

El heredero del poder espiritual de exorcismo esbozó una leve sonrisa

_De nada. También te agradezco que hayas confiado en mí. _

Las palabras estaban de más. Aunque su amistad fuera lo menos cordial, entre ellos el respeto y la franqueza lo eran todo. Y ambos muchachos estrecharon sus manos con firmeza.

Una hora después llegó a la tienda de los deseos de Yuuko, pero ahora sus ánimos eran diferentes y esto podía verse aún a kilómetros a la redonda.

_¡Hola! ¡Ya llegué!_

_¡Watanuki! ¡Watanuki!_ –no eran otras que las gemelas Maru y Moro junto con Mokona, que brincaban y corrían contentos a su alrededor-

_Llegaste temprano hoy, Watanuki_ –aseguró la bruja de las dimensiones, quien le observó detenidamente- _Te ves muy bien_.

_Me siento muy bien, Srita. Yuuko_ –respondió al tiempo que se ajustaba el mandil blanco y el pañuelo en la cabeza-

_Tuviste un encuentro muy especial. Todo lo que viviste y aprendiste ahora te toca ponerlo en práctica, Watanuki._

_Ya empecé, Srita. Yuuko. Es una hermosa tarde de verano, ¿quieren comer en el jardín?_

_¡Sí!_ –las gemelas no dejaban de bailar a su alrededor, y Mokona les hacía buen tercio-

_Me parece perfecto, Watanuki. Y ya que vas a la cocina, tráeme otra botella de sake, ¡¿si?!_ –Madura siempre, pero tratándose del sake actuaba como una de las niñas-

_De acuerdo. No tardaré mucho_ –y tras de él siguieron las traviesas gemelas y el peluche- _Ahh, Srita. Yuuko…_

_Dime_ –le miró de reojo al tiempo que fumaba de su pipa-

_Muchas gracias por todo_ –respondió el cambiado chico-

Yuuko sonrió complacida mientras el grupo partía en dirección a la cocina. En esos momentos una mariposa perseguía un rayo de sol.

_Su deseo es el mismo, pero su espíritu ha madurado. Ciertamente hoy en su alma ha amanecido. Ahora empieza a vivir y a ver la vida desde otra mejor perspectiva. Todas sus experiencias, independientemente de las circunstancias, le han ayudado. Su proceso de cambio ha empezado y ya no puede detenerse. Su destino ha cambiado, su corazón ha sanado, porque es inevitable._

**Fin**

**09/07/2009**


End file.
